<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Peraltiago +1 by pureperaltiagos</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23716657">Peraltiago +1</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/pureperaltiagos/pseuds/pureperaltiagos'>pureperaltiagos</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:47:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>905</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23716657</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/pureperaltiagos/pseuds/pureperaltiagos</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff"><p>So I’ve decided to bring my story over from wattpad and post in on here as well, so I hope you all enjoy (I will continue posting on wattpad as well as ao3, but may wait to upload any new chapters until they’re both up to date ☺️)</p><p>Kudos and comments are highly appreciated x</p></div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jake Peralta &amp; Amy Santiago, Jake Peralta/Amy Santiago</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Peraltiago +1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>~     Amy's POV:</p><p> </p><p>I walk into the precinct with the drug dealer I have just caught in handcuffs as Rosa introduces him to all the other detectives and  officers. A small round of applause ripples through the room, as a sense of nausea ripples through my body leaving me slightly shaky.</p><p>"Well done babe." Jake says to me as he walks past my desk and I smile to myself before beginning to take details.</p><p>It doesn't take me long, as we caught him doing the deals so he doesn't even bother to attempt lying, but instead confesses and then proposes an offer for us to let him off but in exchange have him give us information. I know that a process like that takes a long time, so for the time being I refuse his offer however tell him to suggest it at a later time. </p><p>As soon as he's taken away, the rest of the team come up to me and Captain Holt suggests we go for drinks as a celebration. I accept the offer but kindly turn down the choice of alcohol, my excuse being that I'm the designated driver for the night. At first some protest and say they won't drink, however I refuse and order a glass of water. </p><p>All of us are talking, having one big conversation, laughing at one another's jokes and for once not having our minds focused on work. Jake comes over and slings his arm around my waist and I rest my head on his shoulder, snuggling into him. He places a small kiss on my forehead and the whole precinct 'awww' at the two of us. I feel my cheeks burning red and burry my face into his chest.</p><p>The night continues and everyone's on their second round of drinks, but I continue to just sip on my water. During the middle of a conversation with Rosa an overwhelming sense of nausea rushes over me and I excuse myself from the conversation and rush off to the bathroom. </p><p>I reach one of the cubicles just in time, locking the door, as I throw up into the toilet, my stomach soon after feeling empty. I flush the toilet before putting the lid on it, sitting on it and placing my head in my hands. A gentle knock at the door pulls me back into reality and I wipe the couple of stray tears from my cheeks. </p><p>"Amy are you okay" I hear Rosa ask from the other side of the door.</p><p>I unlock and open it, getting a hug off her - something that rarely ever happens. She pulls away and wipes my cheeks, smiling at me softly.</p><p>"Ye I'm fine, think I just have a virus or something." I assure her.</p><p>She raises her eyebrows at me and I half-heartedly laugh at her knowing what she means. </p><p>"Are you sure it's not something else?" She asks again, smirking slightly.</p><p>"Yes I'm sure, you're as bad as Charles!" I say laughing and she gasps.</p><p>"Well that's just an insult!" She jokes and we both laugh.</p><p>I tell her that I'll be back through in a minute and with that she leaves the bathroom. I wash my hands before staring in the mirror for a while: what if Rosa's right? no, I can't be? what would I do if I was? it wouldn't be a bad thing I guess? I push all the thoughts to the back of my head but they still ponder as I walk back through to everyone. </p><p>"You okay baby?" Jake asks as he walks up to me.</p><p>As he calls me by my usual nickname all the questions reappear at the front of my head, pulling me into a trans. I snap out of it when he places a small kiss on the top of my head and slips his hand into mine.</p><p>"I think I've just got a virus." I tell him.</p><p>His eyebrows furrow as I tell him this, out of everyone I would usually be the least likely to fall ill with all of the vitamins I take, but I guess that's just what happens. </p><p>"Right well then, let's get you home." He tells me wrapping his arm protectively around me, making a small smile grow on my face.  </p><p>"Jake I'm driving because you've had something to drink okay?" I tell him.</p><p>"It's something called non-alcoholic beer." He tells me winking and I laugh at him. "I wasn't going to let you be the only one not drinking... besides I know how bad these can get when they've had a few to drink."</p><p>"Yes... but usually we're the worst!" I say laughing slightly.</p><p>The two of us say goodbye to everyone else before making our way out to the car, him being the gentleman he is, opens the car door for me both getting in and getting out. He sweeps me off my feet the moment we're through the apartment door and he carries me up to bed bridal style.</p><p>He gently places me on the bed and then hands me my pyjamas, I get changed into the oversized NYPD top and cotton shorts then slip into the covers. Jake wraps his arms around me, making me smile as he kisses the top of my head and plays with my hair.</p><p>Eventually I fall asleep in the warm embrace of my boyfriend, a small smile on my face throughout the night.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So I’ve decided to bring my story over from wattpad and post in on here as well, so I hope you all enjoy (I will continue posting on wattpad as well as ao3, but may wait to upload any new chapters until they’re both up to date ☺️)</p><p>Kudos and comments are highly appreciated x</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>